piel canela
by south park girl 13
Summary: despues del beso en el baile ron le comfiesa sus sentimientos a kim, pero ella no sabe si siente lo mismo por el.
1. Chapter 1

_**Piel canela**_

_**Bueno este es mi Segundo fic,y se preguntaran por que el titulo esque en ese momento estaba escuchando esa cancion hi, empiesa despues de el capitulo del baile donde ron y kim se besan, donde solo ay una pregunta si kim siente lo mismo que Ron.**_

**Capitulo 1: **LA ESPERANZA DEL SI.

Todo comienza despues del baile donde kim y ron se dan un beso, ron porfin descubrio lo que siente por kim, y el tenia que decirselo, ellos estan bailando en la pista y kim super abrazada de ron, pero el se lo tenia que decir a si que la aleja un poco de el la toma del la mano y le dice dulcemente:

Ron: nesecito ablar contigo.

Ellos salen y afuera de la escuela se sientan en una vanca que se encontraba a un lado y le dice a rufus:

Ron; rufus nos podrias dejar solos un momento?

Rufus: aaaaaaa.

Ron; vamos es solo por un momento, si?

Rufus: aja.

El se aleja de ellos, pero kim lo mira con extrañesa ya que ron jamas le avia ablado asi a rufus, asi tan serio, si el jamas avia estado tan serio, pero para sacarse de dudas le pregunta con extrañesa( como si no lo supiera):

Kim; y bueno de que quieres ablar con migo, es tan importante como para que se fuera rufus?

Ron: si, es sobre o que paso en el baile.

Le dice bastante serio, eso le exrtraño a kim por un momento pero lugo pasa por su mente la imagen del beso, asi que ella se sonrroja pero no dice nada,

En eso ron la toma de la mano, y la mira tiernamente, eso ase que kim se sonrroje mas, el un poco nervioso le dice a ella:

Ron: e…kim y-o, bueno sobre lo que paso, pues te debo una explicacion.

Kim: pero yo se que lo que paso bueno……..

Ron la interrumpe y con la palabra que ella mas o menos temia que dijiera:

Ron; kim, yo te amo.

Kim: que…

Ron: kim se que sonara tonto, pero yo te amo, desde siempre nunca me abia dado cuenta asta ahora ,te amo kim posible, y no quiero perderte, quieres ser mi novia?

Kim lo mira algo extrañada pero no sabe que decir, algo en su interior le dice que ella siente lo mismo por el pero no esta segura ya que ella siempre lo a visto como un amigo y nada mas.

Ron: kim si no quieres responderme ahora no te preocupes, ya se esta asiendo tarde es hora de irme ademas tengo que buscar a rufus.

El se levanta con un suspiro y con una Mirada algo triste, en eso kim tambien se levanta y lo toma del brazo como queriendole decir algo;

Kim: ron y-o….

El voltea con una Mirada dulce aunque un poco esperanzado a lo que le fuera a decir, pero ella esta tan confundida que solo logra decirle:

Ron: si kim.

Kim: te veo mañana.

Ron: a…si nos vemos mañana.

En eso sale rufus de unos arbustos y sube al brazo de ron, el le dice con un tono de tristesa:

Ron; es hora de irnos amigo.

Rufus: ayyyy

Ron; asta maña……..

Antes de que el terminara la frase ella le da un beso en la mejilla, y le dice:

Kim: asta mañana ron, y tu tambien rufus asta mañana.

El solo se queda parado con la mano en su mejilla, algo sonrrojado, biendo como la chica de sus sueños se iva sin una respuesta a su pregunta.

**Que se quede el infinito sin estrellas**

**Y que pierda el ancho mar su inmensidad**

**Pero el negro de tus ojos que no muera**

**Y el aroma de tu piel se quede igual..**

Ella va camino a su casa en silencio, solo con la imagen del beso en su cabesa y con esas palabras que le rondaban la cabesa: ''te amo kim ….."

Kim: que me esta pasando, ay kim eres una tonta.

Ella llega a su casa algo triste sube a su habitacion, y se tira en su cama boca arriba, con un leve suspiro, y con la imajen del beso en su mente y con esas palabras que le rondaban la cabeza, ella solo se decia en su mente:

Kim; que me esta pasando sera que siento algo por ron….

**Aunque pierda el arcoiris su bellesa**

**Y las flores su perfume y su color**

**No seria de la inmensa mi tristesa**

**La noticia de quedarme sin tu amor.**

En eso suena el telefono, ella contesta con un tono triste:

Kim: si queay.

Monick: balla que animos kim.

Kim: por fabor no tengo ganas de ablar.

Monick: es sobre ron no?

Kim: que…., tu que sabes?

Monick: que no te lo a dicho?.

Kim: e ….bueno…pues …yo

Monick: eso quiere decir que si.

Kim: y tu como te enteraste.

Monick: balla me sorprende que no te allas dado cuenta, el es tan obio, ademas todos bimos el beso en el baile kim, eso es mega obio.

Al oir esas palabras ella solo se sonrroja, y vuelben a su mente esas palabras que le dan bueltas en la cabeza

Monick: hooola kim estas en el telefono.

Kim: si lo siento es que no me siento con animos monick, es eso.

Monick: valla no puedo creeer que besaras a ron, osea es ron.

Kim: es solo que no se…….., lo siento no tengo ganas de ablar.

Monick; esta bien te dejo para que pienses bien las cosas.

Kim: si gracias.

Ella solo mira al techo y suspira, que esta pasando.

Kim;monick tiene razon es ron, y siempre a sido…..ron, y siempre lo e visto asi, el es mi mejor amigo, y bueno entonces que me esta pasando, sera que siento algo por ron…..

En eso le llegan varios recuerdos a la mente, cuando se conocieron, su primera mision, el primer beso que se dieron grasias al humorlador, y el dia que se fue en la mision del tiempo, sobre todo el baile, el beso y a cuendo le dijo que la amaba….

**Flashback:**

Ron; kim, yo te amo.

Kim: que…

Ron: kim se que sonara tonto, pero yo te amo, desde siempre nunca me abia dado cuenta asta ahora ,te amo kim posible, y no quiero perderte, quieres ser mi novia?

Ella solo supira y dice en su mente;

Kim; ron sera que deberdad siento algo por ti….

**Me inportas tu , y tu , y tu**

**Y solamente tu, y tu, y tu.**

**Me importas tu, y tu **

**Y solamente tu….**

Kim: no, puedo creerlo me enamore de ron…….

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: EL SILENCIO DEL AMOR MAS PROFUNDO.

_A la mañana siguiente….._

_Kim se levanta de su cama, con un leve bosteso, terminando de arreglarse baja de los escalones de su casa algo distraida, su mama la mira algo extrañada, y le dice con preocupacion:_

Señora possible: kim te sientes bien?

Kim: e….si por que?

Señora possible: no se te noto algo distraida esta mañana.

Kim; no no pasa nada de verdad

_En eso ella ve el reloj y dice algo preocupada:_

Kim: ay no, ya se me esta haciendo tarde es hora de irme.

Señora possible: no vas a esperar a ron, siempre se van juntos no?

_Eso hace que kim se sonrroje, y salga corriendo de la casa:_

Señora possible: que dije algo malo?

Mientras en la escuela…..

Kim esta en su casillero, sonrrojada, solo repitiendose esas palabras que rondaban su cabeza:

Kim: ron….

En eso la pantalla de su casillero se prende:

Wade: hola kim

Kim: hola wede

Wade: por que tan desanimada

Kim: no por nada,y cual es la emergencia?

En eso pasa frente a sus ojos ron algo desanimado casi no parece el mismo, y kim no pone atencion a lo que le dice wade:

Kim:se lo tengo que decir ahora o nunca.

Wade: kim, estas ahi ….kim?

Kim: e….lo siento wade pero me pudes decir al rato tengo algo importante que hacer.

Wade; pero kim es……

_Ella sierra la puerta de su casillero y se dirije hacia ron: ella sonrrojada y muy nerviosa le dice:_

Kim; ron…..yo…quiero hablar contigo.

Ron voltea a verla y le dice con un tono frio:

Ron; si de que quieres hablar.'

Kim: pues ….de….lo…de ayer

Ron: kim yo…..no devi decirte eso,

Kim: que quieres decir, que acaso no me amas?

Ron; no es eso, te amo con todo mi Corazon, pero tu no me quieres igual, tu a quien quieres es a josh, y se que nunca podre estar a su nivel.

Kim: si tu nunca podras estar al nivel de josh, porque tu eres mas que el y, yo no lo quiero a el por…..que….yo….te…te…a..

_Ella esta tan nerviosa que casi no puede respirar de lo roja que esta, pero antes de que ella le confiese lo que siente, una vos que ella odia dice:_

Bonnie: vala valla valla, que tenemos aqui a la tonta de kim possible y a su novio ron imparable, felicidades asen la pareja perfecta, la pareja de los perdedores ja.

Kim: tu callate bonnie, la tonta eres tu.

Bonnie; ja no me agas reir, y ron que te pasa parese como si kim te ubiera dejado por algien mas patetico, espera no no puede por que tu eres el mas patetico, jajajajaja.

Kim: no lo metas en esto bonnie, el pleito es conmigo no con el.

Ron: ya basta las dos, yo estoy bien, y bonnie que no tienes a nadie a quien molestar.

_El sale corriendo y kim atras de el, y claro bonnie se queda con su cara de satisfaccion de la mal obra del dia (ahora si agarenme que yo si le doy)._

Ella corre asta el gimnasio, donde lo encuentra sentado en una de las bancas con rufus, ella se acerca y le pregunta algo preocupada:

Kim: me puedo sentar?

Ron: si porsupuesto.

Ella se sienta alado de el y le dice tiernamente:

Kim: ron, bonnie no sabe lo que dice sabes que no es feliz si no molesta a nadie en el dia.

Ron:si en eso tienes razon, y no, no me molesta lo que dijo bonnie, es solo que …..

Kim; que……

Ron: no se tu siempre eres la que me salva de todo y bonnie tiene razon soy un inutil.

Kim; eso no es sierto ron, tu bueno me as e salvado de………bueno de……

Ron: ves ni una sola ves.

Kim: eso no es cierto, me salvaste esa ves del lo del huron no te acuerdas?

Ron: si una de las tantas que tu me as salvado, aseptalo kim soy un fracaso.

Kim:eso no es sierto y tu lo sabes.

Ron: grasias kim por darme animos.

_Ella solo sonrrie, el boltea a verla a los ojos la toma del rostro y le dice;_

Rom; sabes te ves mas Linda cuando sorries.

Kim: ron yo…..te….

_Ella se pierde en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que ron se pierde en sus hermosos ojos verdes, ellos se empiesan a asercar, y rufus solo los ve tirnamente, eso incomoda a ron y se voltea a ver a rufus._

Ron: rufus.

Rufus; ay lo siento.

_En eso entra bonnie con todas las porristas, y como saben tiene que sacar su sarcasmo(a pues que no tiene nada mejor que aser que molestar)._

Bonnie: valla,valla, valla que tenemos aqui, a la Hermosa pareja de perdedores.

Kim: bonnie pero que rallos ases aqui?

Rufus;sii

Bonnie:a, me sorprende que siendo la capitana se te olvide que tenemos practica, y alejas esa cosa.

Ron: ratopiin rassurado.

Bonnie:como sea, da igual, ademas tambien tu ron te tienes que cambiar no.

Ron: para que?

_Bonnie solo pone una mano en su frente y desesperada y furiosa le dice:_

Bonnie:hola, llamando a la tierra a imparable, eres nuestra mascota,a deberas no se por que lidio con estos perdedores.

_Ella sale algo molesta, que digo molesta furiosa, ya que se le acabaron los sarcasmos y eso la pone de muy mal humor.(valla ya era hora, crei que nunca se le secaria el el cerebro de tanto sarcasmo)._

_Despues las porristas se dirijen asia bonnie, y kim se para, y le dice a ron;_

Kim: bueno es hora de practicar.

Ron tambien se para y le dice:

Ron: si es hora de practicar.

Kim: bueno pues parese que callaste a bonnie?

Ron;bulla, jaja si parese que alfin algien la callo y lo sorprendente es como lo ise?

Kim: jajaja, veo que ya estas mejor.

Ron: si tu me alegras el dia.

_Ellos se sonrrojan y en eso a kim se le enrreda el zapato y tropieza pero ron la logra atrapar quedando los dos muy juntos lo que ase que se sonrrojen aun mas, ella solo se separa de kim se voltea y le dice muy nerviosa y mas roja que un tomate:_

kim: e…..te…tengo que decir…algo.

Ron; e….si…que…pasa…

Kim;e….bueno…yo…

_En eso a bonnie otra ves le llegan los sarcasmos,(a lo vueno dura poco,valla esta chica solo vive de eso)_

Bonnie: se van a quedar ahi o van a practicar.

Kim: ya bamos.

Ron: beno es hora de irnos.

Kim: si esta bien.

_Despues de practicar, ella se sienta y se seca el sudor con una toalla y bebe un poco de agua de su botella, lo que no sabe esque bonnie la esta biendo y sobre todo que trama un plan:_

_(difinitibamente me cae muy mal, agrrenme ahora si me la agarro de las greñas)._

Bonnie; muy bien esto me huele a venganza, y creo que tengo un plan.( ay esta ardida nunca para u.uu)

_Ella se acerca a josh que va entrando al gimnacio, y le dice:_

Bonnie: hola josh.

Josh: hola bonnie.

Bonnie: me dijieron que te gusto, no?

Josh; e bueno….yo

Bonnie: no te agas el tonto si sabes bien lo que te digo.

Josh: y bueno que opinas?

Bonnie: que esta bien pero siento que no me quieres lo suficiente.

Josh: eso no es cierto, yo te quiero demasiado.

Bonnie: pues entonces demuestramelo.

Josh: como?

Bonnie: es sensillo ves a la chica que esta alla.

Josh: si es kim possible, por que?

Bonnie: bueno pues para demostrar cuanto me amas, ve y dale un beso en los labios.

Josh: pero por que?

Bonnie: que acaso no me amas lo suficiente?

Josh: si te amo pero…

Bonnie: entonces?

josh:Esta bien lo are por ti

_el se dirije asta kim mientras observa la secena con una cara de maldad, en eso ron se voltea y se dirije asi kim, y sobre todo esto le alegro.(ahora si yo si le doy)_

bonnie: perfecto esto esta saliendo como lo esperaba.

Mientras josh se acerca a kim;

Josh: a, espero que kim me perdone…..

El se acerca a kim y le dice:

Josh: kim e olle puedo ablar con tigo.

Kim: si claro que pasa.

_Ella se para y justo cuando ron se acerca a ellos josh la besa, quedando ron impactado, y sale corriendo del lugar y kim atras de el;_

Kim: RON ESPERA NO ES LO QUE PARESE..

_Mietras bonnie recargada en la puerta solo rie ya que logro su cometido( a, ya estaras contenta mendiga bonnie, namas no te doy por que….)_

Bonnie: jajajaja.

Kim: bonnie fuiste tu, ya me las vas a pagar en cuanto regrese.

_Ella sale corriendo atras de ron, y solo con lagrimas en los ojos lo busca por toda la escuela, en eso tropiesa con monick, y ella solo le dice:_

Monick: que tienes kim?

Kim: no tengo tiempo de ablar as visto a ron?

Monick: si se acaba de ir corriendo por alla.

_Kim solo sale corriendo a la direccion que le indico su amiga, pero sin nada._

_**Que se quede el infinito sin estrellas,**_

_**y que pierda el ancho mar su inmencidad,**_

_**pero el negro de tus ojos que no muera ,**_

_**y el aroma de tu piel se quede igual.**_

_**aun que pierda el arcoiris su bellesa,**_

_**y las flores su perfume y su color,**_

_**no seria de la inmensa mi tristesa,**_

_**como aquella de quedarme sin tu amor.**_

_Despues en el buen nacho….._

_Mientras esta ron sentado, con rufus consolandolo:_

Ron: no puedo creer que alla sido tan tonto, si no se por que me ise iluciones, yo sabia que ella todabia queria a josh, y yo que creia que entre los dos abia algo, deberas ron imparable eres un tonto.

Rufus; no te preocupes.

_En eso llega una orden de chiminitos, pero ron esta tan triste que nisiquiera los ve.( valla esto si que es grave)._

_En eso llega kim y le dice muy triste:_

Kim: ron puedo ablar con tigo.

Ron; no ay nada de que ablardejame solo.

Ella se sienta y lo toma de la mano y le dice:

Kim:yo…, ron yo no bese a josh el me beso y sabes todo fue planeado por bonnie yo la vi cuando se reia, de todo.

Ron; eso no explica nada.

Kim: ron deberdad entre yo y josh no hay nada.

Ron : pero aun tu lo quieres no?

(a que nesio)

kim: ron yo… no lo amo por …que …yo…yo…

_en eso suena el kimunicador y kim sobre todo super roja y nerviosa lo toma:_

kim: ke ay wade.

Wade: hola kim hay una emergencia , pero no estoy de que es,pero es una emergencia ahi te mando la direccion ven rapido es urgente.

_La pantallas se apaga y kim boltea a ver a ron y le dice;_

Kim; ron yo….perdon yo no lo ise encerio.

Ron: kim yo…

Ella lo interrumpe y le dice:

Kim; entonces me acompañas?

Ron: kim yo…

Kim: por fabor no me digas que no

Ron: bueno que seria una mision sin el equipo possible imparable.

_Ellos sonrrien y se dirijen a la dirreccion de la mision._

_Mientras en la guarida de draken….._

Draken: genial shego el plan esta saliendo a la perfeccion jajaja.

Shego; no crees que es obio que uses el mismo truco de aserte pasar por ese tonto wede?

Draken: a ya veras shego, en cuelquier momento llegara kim possible y la eliminaremos de una ves por todas jajaja.

FIN DEL EPISODIO


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ENTRE LAS LLAMAS DEL AMOR.

_Ya kim y ron en camino asia lo que seria su mision pero en realidad, era una trampa de draken, suben a un helicoptero y se van:_

Kim:grasias por llevarnos.

(la verdad como no se me ocurria otra cosa la puse como extraño hi)

extraño: no es nada, te lo debo despues de que……..

_la verdad kim no pone mucha atencion, solo se queda mirando dulcemente a ron, el se percata de ello y voltea a verla, asiendo que estos se miren a los ojos y se sonrrojen, ella muerta de la pena le sonrrie y se voltea y en su pensamiento kim y ron dicen:_

kim; se lo tengo que decir, lo amo tanto pero me pongo tan nerviosa cada que lo veo, pero no me puedo contener como me gustaria besarlo de Nuevo y poderle decir lo que siento…….

Ron: kim te amo tanto, aveses quisiera que me respondieras la pregunta quer te ise y que sintieras lo mismo que yo,solo espero que esa respuesta no demore tanto………..

_Despues escuchan una vos que los ase raccionar:_

Extraño; ya llegamos el asitio que buscan esta abajo, solo tengo que….

Kim; no es necesario, aqui vajamos.

_Ella y ron toman los paracaidas y se lansan, asi caen al suelo, si kim cae de pie y digamos que ron tubo unos problemitas._

Kim: ron estas bien?

Ron; e…si solo un problema al aterrisar.

_Ellos correbn y entran a un lugar que tal parese que es la guarida de draken, ellos entran pero todo parese en calma;_

Kim; creei que esto era una emergencia?

Ron: si pero todo parese en calma.

_Entre el silecio suena el kimunicador, kim contestas pero con una noticia que la deja transtornada:_

Kim:que ay wade?

Wade: e tratado de comunicarme con tigo pero no e podido.

Kim: olle wede sobre la emergencia de ase rato no ay nadie seguro que me diste bien la direccion?

Ron: espero que esto no sea una broma.

Wade: no kim, ya te dije que no me e podido comunicar con tigo algien interfirio en mi sistema, y asta ahora lo pude racuperar.

En eso ron mira con asombro algo y le dice a kim:

Ron: kim creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.

Kim: por que?

Rom: por que creo que nos tendieron una terampa mira…

_Kim mira con asombro un objeto que se dirije asia ellos tratando de disparar un rayo, ron empuja a quim para que esta no sea atacada:_

Ron: kim quitate.

Kim: no ron…

_Pero o sorpresa el rayo no se dispara y detras de el esta draken con una cara desconcertada y furiosa, y le dice a shego:_

Draken:que pasa por que no dispara, SHEGO.

Shego:jajaja, pues seria mas facil si lellera vien el anuncio.

_Ella le enseña el anuncio de una rebista donde esta el rayo y draken enojado dice;_

Draken:QUE LAS BATERIAS SE COMPRAN POR SEPARADO.

Shego;jajaja, me sorprende que segun tu eres el mas malvado billano se te olviden las baterias.

Draken; si y ahora me diras que tienes un major plan?

Shego: si de echo si ya tenia planeado un plan de emergencia, y por cierto sus presas se escapan.

Draken: que?

_Ellos voltean asia donde estaban kim y ron y ellos solo corren entonces shego salta asia donde esta kim y ron para detenerlos (ya saben con sus manos con sus poderes esos verdes):_

Shego: se van tan rapido pero si la fiesta acaba de comensar.

Ron: pues yo paso.

Kim: lastima nos tenemos que ir temprano.

Shego: por que no se quedan un rato mas.

_Al momento que le dice esto le lansa un rayo pero esta lo esquiba asi comiensa la lucha en una de esas shego lansa a kim, esta cae bruscamente sobre unos interruptores ella se para y continua la pelea, pero no se percatan de que esos eran los interruptores de autodestrucccion de la guarida, pero ala ves esto ocasiona un gran incendio;_

Kim: ron tenemos que salir de aqui.

_Pero shego le dice mientras jala otro interruptor, que empiesa a cerrar las puertas, mantras que ella sube a un elicoptero junto con draken:_

Shego: no se preocupen que yo me encargo de que no salgan jajaja asta nunca kim possible.

_Ella solo ve a como ullen shego y draken en el helicoptero, pero las puertas se sierran y solo una esta apunto de cerrarse, pero sobretodo el humo es muy denso que casi no se distinge:_

Kim: la puerta se esta cerrando, pero solo uno puede salir.

Ron: kim yo te amo y no quiero que te pase nada.

Kim: ron …..yo…

Ron saca de su bolsillo a rufus y se lo entrega a kim y le dice:

Ron: toma a rufus y salgan.

Kim: pero ron y tu?

Ron; yo estare bien

sal ahora sino ninguno podra salir.

_Ella sale de la guarida con rufus, pero ella no pude permitir que nada le pase a ron, en eso se olle una gran explocion, y ella con lagrimas en los ojos grita:_

Kim: ROOOOON.

_Ella mete a rufus en su bolsa y se corre asia el lugar, pero no encuentra por ningun lado a ron, en eso ve tirado a ron ella corre asia el con lagrimas en los ojos ella lo sostiene ya que parese inconciente y comiensa a llorar junto con rufus que sale de su bolsillo:_

_**Aun que quede el infinito sin estrellas,**_

_**Y aunque pierda el ancho mar su inmensidad , **_

_**Pero el negro de tus ojos que no muera,**_

_**Y el aroma de tu piel se qude igual.**_

Kim: ron no me dejes, te necesito, por fabor no me dejes, no me perdonaria si no estas con migo, ron yo te amo, y me lamento no abertelo dicho antes, y no es sierto que no ereas nadie por que para mi tu eres importante, y no me arrepiento por el beso en el baile, yo….te amo ron…te…amo.

_Ella solo arroja una lagrima despues de la ultima palabra, pero en eso el despierta , esto lo nota rufus y se emociona, el le dice con una vos muy dulce:_

Ron: yo tambien te amo a ti kim, y nunca te dejare.

_Ella al oir su vos voltea a verlo y muy feliz de volver a escuchar su vos, lo abrasa, pero el esta algo herido y solo le dice:_

Kim:RONNN.

Ron: cuidado.

Kim: lo siento.

_Esto ultiumo ase que ella se pierda en sus ojos y este en los de ella asi se empiesan a acercar, asta dares un dulce y tierno beso._

_**Me importas tu, y tu ,y tu**_

_**Y solamente tu, y tu,y tu**_

_**Me importas tu, y tu, y tu**_

_**Y solamente tu…..**_

Rufus:ahhhhh…

_En eso suena el kimunicador y se prende la pantalla y si sobre todo esto le sorprende a wade:_

Wade: a…pero..que..kim…y…ron….?

Rufus; ay no es tierno.

Wade: si ya era hora, pero kim ay una emergencia y…..

_Ella apaga el kimunicador, y ron le dice:_

Ron: no vas a ir.

Kim: no, por que si.

Ron:si que?

Kim: si ron si quiero ser tu novia.

_**Me importas tu, y tu,**_

_**Me importas tu, y tu, y tu,**_

_**Y nadie mas que tu…….**_

_Ella se lanza a sus brasos dandole otro beso que sobretodo el correspondio, y asi por fin kim le dice lo que siente._

_**FIN**_


End file.
